


Meilé

by slashyrogue



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Murder Husbands, s4
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-15
Updated: 2016-12-15
Packaged: 2018-09-08 20:29:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8859916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slashyrogue/pseuds/slashyrogue
Summary: Will reflects on his last Christmas with Hannibal and starts to think about how much things have changed this year.





	

Will had spent the better part of their first months together struggling to find answers as to why he couldn't leave. The magnetic pull of Hannibal was too hard to get away from, shared closeness a precursor to more that neither of them started no matter how much Will could imagine indulging in each other. 

Holidays blew by them in succession till Christmas came around, the cold winter air making Will fight for warmth in his chilly bed and wonder just how warm Hannibal would be. 

He snuck into Hannibal's bed on Christmas Eve night, pulling back the covers and shaking as he pressed himself against more warmth than even he'd expected. 

Waking up in Hannibal's arms on Christmas morning was a revelation, pressed so close he could feel soft hair on his cheek. 

Will tightened his hold, sighing into the rightness of it and feeling Hannibal shift to move back against him. 

"Good morning."

A soft sigh of breath as Hannibal not so subtly wriggled against his morning wood. 

"Merry Christmas morning, Will."

That was when Will kissed his cheek, nuzzling his chin as Hannibal turned enough and Will couldn't help but press their lips together. 

A first kiss that turned into many more, hundreds more by Will's estimate, and over the following year those kisses turned into passionate carnal moments unlike any Will had experienced before. 

And yet, Will held back. 

Hannibal's breathless declarations of, "I love you," warmed him to the core but he didn't reciprocate not once. 

The light seemed to leave Hannibal's eyes after every time, but it didn't stop him from continuing. 

The morning of their second Christmas Will woke to find the usual spot Hannibal occupied now contained a plush dog wearing a Santa hat. 

Happy, the tag read, a little poem inside about wanting to be "taken on a jog" making Will chuckle as he pulled on pajama pants before shuffling his way towards the kitchen. 

Hannibal was at the stove, cooking bacon and what smelled like omelettes. Will hugged him from behind, burying his nose into Hannibal's neck and kissing up towards his ear. 

"Happy?"

"It had a name? I hadn't noticed."

Will laughed. "Liar."

Hannibal hummed, flipping over what smelled like Will's favorite combination: peppers, meat, and everything spicy. 

"It's cute," Will whispered, "Thank you."

Hannibal turned and they kissed softly, the act as familiar now to Will as breathing. "Merry Christmas, Will."

"Merry Christmas, Hannibal," he lifted up the dog, "Happy says Merry Christmas too."

"I am pleased that you did not take offense to the gesture."

"Why would I?"

"You haven't spoken of adding dogs to our lives. Not once."

Will pulled back, watching as Hannibal continued. "Why would I? It would be reckless, dangerous, and..."

Hannibal plated their food and handed Will his, their fingers brushing lightly as he spoke. 

"But it would make you happy."

Will stepped in close and kissed him. 

"I am happy."

Hannibal smiled as they headed for the dining room, "Happier, then. Also, I do believe we should take our breakfast to the living room."

Will put his hand over his heart, gasping in an exaggerated tease. "And get crumbs on your expensive couch?"

"I do believe I can handle crumbs but there are gifts for you to open."

Will said nothing as they changed direction, grabbing his hand halfway as they headed for the living room. 

The Christmas tree always made Will stop to stare, elaborately decorated by the two of them over several hours worth of bickering that ended in aggressive sex beneath it. 

"I don't think I'll ever look at Christmas trees without remembering that night."

Hannibal hummed beside him, kissing Will's cheek. "Good."

Will laughed as they parted, Hannibal setting down his plate and Will sitting on the couch with his own. 

He watched Hannibal gather up more gifts than he remembered being there before and raised an eyebrow as the pile was set beside him.

"Last minute shopping?"

Hannibal smiled. "Some."

Will grinned. "You know there is something there for you too."

Hannibal looked back at the tree, heading for the small wrapped gift beneath and bringing it back to sit beside Will. He sat down beside him and watched Will open up a tower of gifts in succession: a new coat, a tailored suit, fishing pole, and a new set of knives. 

The knives Will opened and lifted one from the case almost lovingly, reaching over to trace the blade against Hannibal's cheek. 

"Thank you. We can use this on that mall santa you were so upset with last week."

Hannibal smiled, kissing him. "I would not be averse."

Will settled back and ate his now almost lukewarm breakfast, grinning as Hannibal pulled off the bow and looked inside. 

He looked at Will in surprise. 

"It seems we had similar thoughts."

Will scoffed, "Stealing my thunder."

The collar inside read Meile. 

Will leaned over and put his hand over Hannibal's, "She's waiting to be picked up at the shelter. I know you're not one for dogs but I just..."

Hannibal kissed him, a smash of mouths so intense that Will dropped his plate and didn't care one bit. He climbed into Hannibal's lap and put his hands on his cheeks, sighing into the deepening of their kiss just before they parted for breath. 

"I will enjoy any addition to our family. Thank you, Will."

Will pressed their cheeks together and whispered, "I love you, you know?"

He felt a shiver go through Hannibal at the declaration. "I know, but thank you for finally letting me hear it."

They spent the rest of the morning on the couch, gifts forgotten, and that evening picked up Meile who ended up tearing apart Hannibal's favorite loafers that evening while they slept. 

He didn't mind one bit.


End file.
